A Melody for Control: The Half-Blood Prince and the Bringer of Light
by Uzuken
Summary: Akuto was born into the Uchiha Clan with the foreknowledge that Itachi Uchiha will massacre his entire family. How will Akuto's mad search for power affect the Konoha 12? And what will happen when a much more demonic Naruto is thrown into the mix?


"Clink! Clink!" were the sounds Akuto heard as a kunai hit another kunai, changing its trajectory until it hit a third kunai moving in a different direction. Picking up the rusty kunai from the ground, Akuto noted that it wouldn't do to lose even one of these old and worn out modified knives. Ninja tools are expensive and hard to come by because they had to be shaped from only the most refined metal ores … unless of course you come from one of the many ninja clans that dominate Konoha.

"I am part of a clan" he had to remind himself, even if they didn't recognize him. It was one of the harsh truths he had to learn when he turned four. Those born of two clans were treated as second class citizens, especially if those two said clans didn't have the best relationship. Regardless, it was something he accepted a long time ago… the first time he had asked about his father's crippled legs.

II Flashback Begin II

It started when he reached his fourth birthday. Akuto began to have these nightmares or maybe dark dreams he should say. Of a different life. Lived in different time.

When these began, Akuto would constantly stay in his room and scream. He honestly thought he was going crazy. He witnessed and felt past friendships light up, grow stronger, and then flicker away. A lifetime of happiness, fulfilment, sadness, and agony. When he finally felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he experienced _it._ His previous life flicker away … and then disappear.

Realizing that you're an alien living in a child's body in a world that now seems so unfamiliar can be a grueling experience for anyone. More so if you realize early on that you know, more or less, what is going to happen in the future. Naruto is going to stop the Akatsuki, and then Naruto and Sasuke will stop some crazy rabbit goddess from destroying the world or something.

Once Akuto accepted this impossibility to be his new reality, he became more or less content with his life. His night-time wailings abruptly ended, making his father worry more if that's even possible and then he started spending more time outside. That's when he saw a man with jet black eyes and hair to match, tied in a long what set him apart from others in his clan were those long bangs underneath his eyes. He never saw someone with such large bangs underneath their eyes, in either lifetimes. But what froze Akuto's heart and chilled his blood was what similar looking boy the same age as Akuto yell "Itachi-nee! Your back".

Right then and there, he knew he was dead. Well, not technically. He was still breathing after all. But he was basically a dead boy walking. There was no way he was going to survive the dealings of the deranged mass-murdering psychopath standing in front of him. As a member of the Uchiha clan, he was going to be killed, the only thing in question being _when_.

Akuto quickly backed up and ran home, ignoring the odd looks he got from the two hugging brothers in front of him. He wouldn't come out for a couple of days. And who could blame him. Well he certainly wouldn't blame himself. But he could blame Itachi. Oh, he would more than blame him. He would hate him, with every fiber of his being. I mean, who murders every single member of your extended family. That's just not right. I mean, I get the whole, the Uchiha were going to betray the Leaf and all, but did he have to kill every man, woman, and child, particularly the last part. Every child. I mean I didn't have anything to do with anything.

As these thoughts swirled in my head for the next few days, I guess my father, Suketto Uchiha, had enough of letting me "work things out". He came into my room and seemed to think he knew what was going on with me. Of course, I didn't stop him because I couldn't very well tell him what was really going on. He was very thin man with prominent cheekbones and the very fine jet black hair of most Uchiha.

"I know the other kids are probably giving you a hard time about it so I might as well tell you about it know. The reason other people might look at you different is because your mother is from the Inuzuka clan."

That likely explained my brown hair color. Well, I did inherit the the black eyes of my father so that proved I'm an Uchiha right? But what! Who cares about that? Did this mean I could leave the Uchiha. Could I be saved?

"So does that mean I join the Inuzuka instead?"

"Now I know life might be hard now, but that's no reason to give up. You know…"

I didn't let him finish him. "Yes, that's great and all, but I asked if I can join the Inuzuka Clan."

"Sorry, Akuto, but no you can't. The Inuzuka don't even recognize your birth. You're not in any of their records. And since your mother died shortly after your birth, there's nothing you can really do."

Seeing me become visibly depressed at hearing that, my father continued. "You know, when you were born, there was outrage in the Uchiha Clan that I would 'dare consort with a low-life of an inferior clan' but I didn't let them touch even a hair on you. The heads of the Uchiha Clan wanted me to break my relationship with your mother back then, but I fought Fugaku for my right to do so. That's how I ended in this chair" he explained.

Hearing that, I couldn't help but have some begrudging respect for my obstinate father, even if such high levels of inspirational disregard for one's own safety could only be equaled by Naruto. Then again, he did have mega-tonned bijuu healing his every wound. Still, to challenge the the Head of the Leaf Military Police Force and Leader of the Uchiha Clan is quite an achievement in and of itself. The Uchiha valued strength above all else and if someone broke a rule and didn't want to accept punishment, all he/she has to do is fight the head of the clan and become the new leader.

"You obviously lost, so I'm assuming you didn't get to stay with mother?"

"Nope. That was decided after Fugaku put me in some crazy genjutsu that made me feel days of agonizing torture in the span of less than a second."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I know. I still don't know how he did it. But after all that torture, I still didn't give up on my pledge to be with you and your mother. So for my 'bravery and Uchiha spirit' he let me raise you as an Uchiha instead of ending your life on the spot."

"But that still doesn't explain your broken legs."

"Oh yeah. He completely and irrevocably destroyed both my legs in the most brutal fashion possible to send a message to any other Uchiha attempting to 'corrupt the most perfected bloodline'.

"So I'm screwed. I am so dead" I accidentally said aloud before I could correct myself.

Luckily it went over his head. "Look I know life might be tough right now. But I faced down Cursed-Eyes Fugaku, Tamer of Tailed Beasts, so that you could have a chance at life. And now you plan to ruin it just cause a bunch of kids are ignorant enough to hold the clan of your mother against you? Forget them! I know you can be way stronger than all of them combined" he said while crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling in an obvious impression of inspirational speakers of the past.

'Still, he did give me quite a lot to think about' he thought'. And his father did have a point, why would he squander his chance at a second life because of some guy who thought killing innocent women and children was necessary to save some stupid village. Seriously. The nerve of the guy. Plus, his father, whom he always thought of as some meek little guy, took on one of the most dangerous guys in the Elemental Nations and he couldn't be bothered to do anything. This just wouldn't do. These thoughts swirled in his head for the next few weeks.

II End Flashback II

Two years later, now age six, Akuto was tirelessly training his body in his father's backyard. He was now working on his Shurikenjutsu. As he threw three Shurikens at the post he constructed out of hay, he noticed only one actually stuck to the red circled target. The other two were close, but still off. He had to create these makeshift targets from hay because his father, being a cripple and thus not able to go on missions, only got income from Clan's safety net and from some of the part-time investigative work he was able to do for the Police Force.

Thinking of his poor ranged skills brought out some of the simmering anger and frustration he felt inside. All the other Uchiha children were getting specialized instruction at the Institute, where all the 6 year olds of the Uchiha Clan enrolled in order to become Cadets in the Leaf Police Force. Even though Akuto was part of the Uchiha Clan, he apparently couldn't enroll.

No one would actually deny his application, mind you. But the endless delays, haggles, and procedural maneuvers meant he wouldn't be getting in any time soon. And to add some mean icing on the devilish cake, Akuto received a visit from the Head of the Civilian Branch of the Military Police, Kotaro Fuuma, in his standard blue uniform with multiple stars outlining his shoulders and the Uchiha Crest on his back. A broad shouldered man with an equally broad chin, he could barely enter the door of the tiny house my father and I shared. He tried to explain to me all the supposed benefits of becoming a member of the Civilian Police Force, including vastly reduced casualty rates.

But I was having none of it. I needed to get stronger, and quickly, if I ever wanted to stand a chance against Itachi Uchiha. Besides, I'm pretty sure Itachi didn't spare any civilians of the Uchiha Clan in his deadly rampage. I'm pretty sure he didn't spare anyone besides his undeserving, by anyone's impartial observation, little brother.

Then Kotaro, seeing that he wasn't getting through to me, explained in the clearest terms possible. I'm a half-breed. No one would let me join the Institute or become part of the Konoha Military Police Force. However, I could supposedly have a wonderful career in the Civilian Branch just like him. His father was apparently from the Fuuma Clan from the Land of Rice while his mother was an Uchiha. And now he rose through the ranks to become a respected leader in the Uchiha Clan. "Besides" he would add, "it's already difficult for pure Uchiha to activate the Sharingan, many in fact don't, and a half-blooded Uchiha activating it is unheard of. And not just that, half-blooded Uchiha also suffer from low chakra levels. You wouldn't survive long in the Military Police."

While it was true he noticed that his reserves weren't very far from those without a clan and were certainly less than most Uchiha, it didn't mean he should be wholesale denied just because of that. Telling Kotaro that he would think about it, Akuto left to one of the least used of the Uchiha Training Grounds. Walking through the neighborhood, sometimes Akuto forgot how massive the place was. The Uchiha literally had an entire district in Konoha all to themselves. Akuto long ago did a census of sorts and came to the conclusion there were about 3,000 Uchiha Clan members; however, only about half of them were active shinobi. The rest are either retired from old age, domesticated in order to raise their kids, or were civilians or too young. For Akuto, this meant there was an almost endless supply of training grounds to choose from. He usually went to the one most far away training ground, close to the massive wall separating the Uchiha District from the rest of the village. It also happened to be almost always abandoned.

Reaching the training grounds, he instantly went through the usual Uchiha Taijutsu forms. He knew the Interceptor-Fist and its variants for those without the Sharingan fairly well from directions and some training from his father. He realized early on, however, that this style would not be for him. His body was meant for more fluid motions and quick manoeuvres, not the more strict, thought out style most Uchiha favor so much. That's why he came up his own variant of the Uchiha Taijutsu that sacrificed much of the Interceptor-Fist's defensive capabilities to allow for more fluid movement and one-the-spot thinking. It meant that he would be relying on surprise attacks to make up for the loss in defense. However, from spars with his crippled father, he could tell it worked much better than the more strict form.

For Ninjutsu, he still couldn't do the Grand Fireball Jutsu, the most iconic Uchiha Technique, or any Fire-style Jutsus at all. He just didn't have the chakra reserves. After countless days of manipulating his chakra, trying to do change its nature to fire, and then suffering countless more days of chakra exhaustion, he decided to give up.

Not give up, give up (he would get it one of these days), but give up because all this chakra manipulation actually allowed him to stumble upon what would become one of the center of his fighting style. One day while trying to gather more and more chakra into his right hand, he became frustrated by the pitiful amount. He slammed his hand onto a nearby rock and awaited the inevitable pain that would follow such brazen act of stupidity. However, no such pain would occur. Instead, the rock would shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

Dumbfounded, Dumbstruck, and just plain Dumbbed, Akuto stared for a couple of minutes at the rock pieces mentally trying to will them back together to fit his conception of reality. When nothing he happened, he tried it again and again of different rocks with the same result.

A year of experimenting and perfecting the technique, he found out that rotating his hand at fast speeds would increase the destructiveness of the technique further. The only downside of the Rotating Fist―the name he gave the technique―is that it once he activated it, the Fist could only go in one direction in a straight line. That essentially meant, he had to have his opponents in a grip lock and motionless, before he could knock the daylights out of them. But no matter, it wasn't hard to incorporate this into his already flexible fighting style.

Destroying the remaining trees in the training ground with his Rotating Fist, he knew, at six, he was at least Genin-level if not higher in Taijutsu alone and that would, hopefully make up for his poor skill in ranged techniques like Shurikenjutsu.

Going through the last parts of his workout routine, running around the grounds a hundred times before he started push-ups and sit-ups, Akuto shaked his head of any thoughts that could lead to compliance. Itachi was already a highly-skilled Genin at six and it would only be a year later he would be promoted to Chunin. He had to be stronger than any other Uchiha. He had to get stronger than Itachi.

Oh God, he was sounding more and more like Sasuke everyday. He really needs to tone down the whole murderous thoughts thing before he stabbed his best friend through the heart and betray everyone he ever knew for power. That wouldn't exactly sit well with his stomach.

Then again, he was running on a time limit here. He really doesn't know when Itachi is going to strike and he had to be ready for when he does. He wouldn't allow that unfeeling sociopath kill him and his father to satisfy some stupid Village Council. Besides, weren't they the bad guys in canon? I vaguely remember them being jerks to Naruto.

Regardless, he still needed to come up with a plan to join the Institute. His father helped out as much as he could, but he needed the specialized training only a Military Police curriculum could provide. He needed to come up with a plan, and quick, because everyday he was out here trying to teach himself was another day Itachi, and even Sasuke, are getting ahead of him. And that just wouldn't do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking through the streets of Konoha, one Uzumaki Naruto was in high spirits. Today, he was going to ask the Old Man to let him join the Academy. Usually you had to be at least eight to be enlisted, but his Jiji told he was going to make an exception for him when he reached his sixth birthday, which was in only a couple of months. Of course, Naruto couldn't wait _that_ long.

The streets were packed today as they are everyday and Naruto had to strain himself not to bump into anybody. Konoha is a bustling metropolis with multi-layered, round buildings sitting on top of each other or physically conjoined together in a multiplex mish-mash few could understand unless they were a native. In this complex web, the only thing giving the village a semblance of order are the narrow roads that are almost always packed with people either in a rush trying to get from one place to another or trying to buy or sell something. Thus you wouldn't expect people to freak out―that much―if an orange ball of energy bumped into them, promptly apologized in the loudest manner possible, and quickly went his way.

However, that was not the case for Naruto who involuntarily flinched at the cold, hateful stares he received from everyone he bumped into. He noticed early on that other people didn't receive such distasteful glares when they were shuffling about!

Thinking about those pesky villagers made Naruto remember why Hokage-jiji told would let him join the Academy soon. Other kids with parents or from Ninja Clans would be getting training before they entered the Academy at eight and he didn't want Naruto to start with such a big disadvantage. Plus, Hokage-jiji told him he might make some friends at the Academy and if he does well, he can take the Graduation Exam early, and become a Ninja sooner.

Yeah, once he became a Ninja everything would change. People would start seeing how awesome he is, even the villagers and then they would make him the new Hokage. He already knew how awesome he is, he just needed everyone else to see it too. Besides, he always dreamed of being a Ninja, with their cool Ninja Techniques, their awesome abilities to walk on walls and jump from one building to another. Plus none of the Ninja looked at him with the unpleasant eyes he always got from the villagers. Yeah, he wouldn't let those villagers ruin his day. Instead, he would ruin their day!

"Take that, dastardly fiend" Naruto shouted as he ran away from an angry shopkeeper who would need to clean both himself and his shop of glistening rainbow sprinkles.

'That's what he gets-ttebayo!' Naruto thought as he entered Konoha Central Park, an area cleared of both trees and buildings that were abundant everywhere else. Looking around he saw a lot of people enjoying picnics, climbing and running down hills, or playing in the playground.

Seeing the playground, Naruto promptly forgot about his mission to get the Hokage to let him in the Academy early and instead began to play in the swings. Today they were empty―weird―but other thoughts left his mind once he started swinging through the air. He could feel the wind through his hair as he watched the other kids gather around together.

Curiosity got the better of him and he slowed down his swinging so he could go see what was happening. Naruto usually stayed away from the other kids. For some reason, they would always avoid him like the he had some kind of disease. But Naruto could never even remember a day when he was actually sick. Well, whatever. He might as well see what was going on.

Moving in between the kids, who didn't even seem to notice him, Naruto got closer and closer in order to get a better view of what's going on. It seemed that everybody was surrounding a fight between the two kids, if it could even be called that. A tall, skinny young boy with with pale, light purple eyes and a long blue ponytail was sneering at a young girl with pink hair with a look of utter disdain. Naruto recognized that look as the one has the one he received daily from those foolish villagers and he wouldn't let anyone else go through that.

Jumping into the middle of the circle, Naruto shouted, "Stop right there and leave her alone."

The blue pony-tailed boy looked down at Naruto and began sneering at him. "And who do you think you are, shorty. You must be a loser as well since you're standing up for forehead here."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto: Future Hokage―believe it! And you're the bigger loser since you keep picking on other people" Naruto declared with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Huh. You? A Hokage? Don't be ridiculous. You have to have Royal Blood to be Hokage or at least come from one of the Noble Clans. No one's ever heard of an Uzumaki Clan. You're just like her. A clanless wannabee trying to play at Ninja."

"So what! And what clan are you, huh?"

"He's from the prestigious Hyuuga Clan" said a much bulkier man with the same hairstyle and pale eyes. "Come, Neji-san, you are wanted at the Compound" he said as they both turned around to leave, without even giving Naruto a second glance.

Naruto was seething inside. 'Who does he think he is, just dismissing other people like that. Dismissing their dreams like that' Naruto thought. Then as quickly as the emotions came, they quickly subsided and Naruto was able to think more clearly. 'Who cares if he was just an orphan. Once he became a ninja, everyone would be stunned by his sheer awesomeness and they would have to make him Hokage. "Yeah. Believe it!" he said aloud.

"Um … Naruto?" the girl with pink hair sitting beside him said. "Everyone's kinda already left."

Turning to look at her, Naruto felt silly for forgetting about her and then talking out loud like he was losing it or something. Scratching the back of his head out of nervousness, Naruto said "Oh really. I kinda didn't notice."

"Yeah, you seemed kinda out of it. Do you want to just sit around?" she asked.

Naruto took a good look at her once he saw her. She had pink, bubblegum hair, a long red dress, but it was her eyes that got him. They were eyes that he only ever saw in the Old Man: eyes that said 'I recognize you'. They were like green orbs full of compassion that seem to suck him in.

"Uh. Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm just weary from today" he said sheepishly.

"That's alright. Oh wait. I didn't thank you for today. No one's ever stood up for me that way."

"Oh that! That was nothing. I'm Uzumaki Naruto after all."

"Yeah, you've only said it like a million times." They sat around the park for what seemed like hours before Sakura said she had to get home to her mother before it became too dark. They both agreed to meet here next week.

But then Naruto remembered that he never got her name. "Uh, what was your name again?"

"Baka, you haven't asked me this whole time?" she asked, more like demanded. "Well, whatever, my name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Wow. Really? That's a cool name. My name's …"

She abruptly cut him off. "I heard you the first hundred times!" Naruto backed away thinking she might hit him, but she seemed to calm down. "Well, see you next week" she said as she skipped away.

At first Naruto was stupefied at the her quick change of moods, but then he remembered he made a friend today. He made a friend! Hell yeah, things were going to change for the better.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Akuto walked through the Gates that led out of the Uchiha District, he observed the Leaf Village from this high vantage point. Konoha, a sprawling metropolis with a population over 200,000, could only be called a village from a technical standpoint. What made it so amazing, however, was not just its size but the fact that it retained its traditional architecture and the copious number of trees from one seemingly endless expanse to the another seemingly endless expanse.

Wearing his black shinobi pants and black high collar shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the back, he didn't miss the looks ranging from suspicious disdain to thinly concealed hate he received from almost all the civilians and ninja. Seriously, life just wasn't fair. He already received those kind of looks from most of his clan, but did they have to look at him that way as well every time he left the Uchiha District?

He knew he should have gotten used to it by now. But who could get used to an entire village looking at you with such open suspicion. Apparently almost everyone in Konoha seemed to believe that the Nine-tailed Demon Fox had Sharingan eyes when it rampaged through the village, which is just ridiculous. It had RED DEMON eyes, NOT the Sharingan, which by sheer coincidence also happens to be red. There's a difference! If anyone would stop to look at photographs from the incident.

But no, the Uchiha were to blame. They had the least casualties of any clan. This was all on purpose, of course. Apparently, people in this world never heard of the word 'propaganda'. Literally everyday, newspapers publish more "reports" of the "vast Uchiha conspiracy". The rest of Konoha has literally become an open joke in the Uchiha District.

Besides, the only person capable of "controlling" Tailed Beasts is Fugaku, the first Mangekyou Sharingan wielder since Madara, and he could only paralyze Iwa's Jinchuuriki while the Fourth Hokage―just Minato Namikaze back then―took care of Iwa's main forces. Instead of being scared and suspicious of Fugaku, maybe they should be worried about the guy who could drive through half of an entire Shinobi army. One temper tantrum could literally mean half of Konoha dead in a matter of seconds.

Then again, he did die sealing the Kyuubi, saving the village, so I guess that point is moot. But back on topic, yeah Konoha sucks and their just a bunch of ignorant fools. But right now, Akuto couldn't care less because after weeks of careful planning, he had finally come up with a plan to enter the Institute and it involved four little suckers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Naruto made his way to Konoha Central Park, he couldn't contain his bubbling excitement. In fact, he couldn't contain his excitement all week, leading to more than one headache for his adopted grandfather who happened to be responsible for a village Naruto seemed bent on pranking to destruction. But who could blame him for being a little too excited?

Scanning the park grounds, Naruto found Sakura who seemed to be having a conversation with another girl. The other girl kinda looked like him from far away, but up close you could tell the difference. Even though she had blue eyes like him, her blond hair was way too light unlike his hair, which was a deep yellow color, kinda like the sun.

When they noticed him, the other girl asked, "Hey, who's this kid, Sakura?"

"Oh, just someone I met a week ago, Ino." Saying goodbye to Ino, who left the park in the opposite direction, Sakura led Naruto deeper into the park before stopping near the swings. To Naruto, she looked oddly nervous as her feet were kind of shaking.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked feeling kind of nervous himself.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but I can't see you again. I kinda told my mom how great you were and stuff but she kinda freaked out when she heard your name."

"My … my name?" Naruto stammered out.

"Yeah. You kind of have a reputation around the village for breaking and stealing" she said.

"But … but those are just pranks!" he yelled. "I've never stolen anything."

"I know, but I have to listen to my mom. I'm sorry" she said as she shuffled out.

Naruto stood there for a few minutes in shock before closing his fists in deep loathing and sitting on the swings. Why would Sakura's mom freak out just from hearing his name? Why do all the villagers look at him with disgust just from seeing a tuft of his deep blonde hair or his whisker marks. Why couldn't people just treat him like everyone else!

Before these dark thoughts could grow any further, they were willed back as quickly as they came. 'Who cares what those villagers think! Who cares what anybody thinks!' he thought to himself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he shouted. He wouldn't give up on Sakura. He wouldn't give up on his dream of becoming a Ninja. He would do it all. Yeah. "Believe it" he shouted to has he pushed himself higher and higher on the swings.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nara Shikamaru was having a pleasant, possibly too pleasant, day in the park with his best friend Akimichi Choji. Even since the insatiable blond, the bane of his existence, found an equally loud pink-haired freak, his days only get became more and more tranquil. Ah, relaxing on the shade of a Hashirama tree, watching the odd shapes of clouds, and listening only to the tweets of birds and the rhythmic munching of his friend's endless supply of crispy, fried slices of vegetables that wouldn't kill you in the long run if eaten in their natural state. Ah, life.

But he knew it wouldn't last. A day this pleasant could only be ruined spectacularly. It was already proven by the deer gods or something that the world went in circles and that nothing could ever be too good or too peaceful. Shikamaru really didn't understand it (he never really paid attention to his father's lazy explanations), but it was proven time and time again. One look at the brown-haired Uchiha that was with Ino and Sakura, and Shikamaru knew today was going to be ruined spectacularly.

Feeling the headache creeping up through his skull, Shikamaru didn't fight Ino when she insisted that the Uchiha, Akuto was it?, come with them as they made it out of the park. He never won any arguments with the blond who happened to exemplify the word temper tantrum. He also didn't argue when she insisted they walk Akuto back to the Uchiha district. And now he was wishing he had put up some kind of resistance.

Staring back at them seemed to be two gruff looking figures with Konoha headbands and seemed to be involved in some kind of shady business. Shikamaru's mind swirled with possibilities, almost all of them ending with him and his friends in the hospital at best. Their only option would be diffuse the situation by acting like unassuming kids on a stroll and then backing away. As he was about to enact this makeshift plan, he cursed inwardly as he saw the Uchiha kid start throwing Shuriken at the ninja, which the ninja all dodged, and then confidently stand protectively in front of them as though he's some big shot.

'And this is why no one likes the Uchiha' thought Shikamaru. 'Fuck their whole clan' he continued and promised himself if he ever made it back to his dear sister and mother, he would never call them troublesome again.

Naruto was currently listening to Sakura talk with Ino about which kind of dress their mothers got them for their birthday and other boring stuff as he swung on the swings that everybody apparently decided to stop using when he started coming here everyday. Well, whatever. More for him right? Besides, he wasn't spying on Sakura. He just … had nothing else to do.

He was able to listen in on some of their conversations without being seen because he had better hearing than most people. He didn't find out until he had to practically shout at people for them to understand him. Well … he only kept getting louder after that.

Then he saw what looked like an Uchiha approaching Ino and Sakura. He never liked that way too uptight clan, especially since they were some of the only ninja that acted like the civilians to him. Besides, everyone else didn't like them either, so they're probably just grumpy all the time.

Even though they moved too far away for him to see them, he could still notice that Ino and Sakura didn't like him at first. But then they started chatting with him like they knew each other forever. They even introduced him to the fat and skinny kid near the tree they always hang out with.

'Wow, that kid is so cool' thought Naruto. If he could learn the secret to how that Uchiha instantly got people to like him, then Naruto could become the most popular kid in Konoha. They would make him Hokage and start worshipping him like the God-King instead of the Old Man. Yeah, it would be so awesome.

So when the group of friends and the Uchiha began moving out of Konoha Central Park and into the village, Naruto started following them. He followed them all the way to alley where two mean-looking guys attacked the group of kids. Naruto tensed until he saw the Uchiha kid grab one of the bad guys and punch him to the wall of the building behind them.

Then he saw the other mean-looking guy make hand sign after hand sign in a flurry of motion. Naruto was enthralled and waited for the big technique to create a ring of fire or maybe produce water out of thin air. But nothing happened. Then, bad guy turned and ran, but the Uchiha threw a bunch of kunai at him. One of them seemed to hit him but Naruto couldn't tell because the bad-guy disappeared into the distance.

Then a three man team of Ninja, with the green flak-jackets and everything, landed in front of the group of kids. Naruto was at first relieved but then then one of the Ninja looked angry at the Uchiha kid. Why would he be angry. That kid saved the day!

Then Naruto had a thought. What if those Ninja were bad guys too! What if they were only pretending to be Ninja like those previous bad guys. The Uchiha kid couldn't handle all of those Ninja alone. Naruto would have to step in and save the day. Yeah, and then Sakura and everybody else would see just how cool _he_ is.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aburame Muta and her team were exhausted. They just came back from a long search and retrieval mission, and they all knew there wouldn't be much rest since Konoha was running on a shortage of personnel ever since the Kyuubi attack six years ago. They were also a tracker-nin and support squad and there weren't that many as good as them. That's why they were able to sense the Ninja fighting nearby, not a difficult feat for them, considering the large amounts of chakra being thrown around. Once they got there, they found an unconscious Ninja and what looked like a bunch of pre-Academy kids. Frowning at having to now deal with more paperwork, she approached the Uchiha who looked like the leader of this little group if his poise was any indication.

But before, she could begin a yellow haired boy with whisker marks came charging at them. Their team froze. They needed to deal with this situation quickly and quietly before it escalated; they all knew the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki needed to be dealt with delicately. However, being a support squad, they didn't really have any jutsus that could do it. None of her Aburame techniques could work with a boy with more chakra levels than most Jonin. Her partner, Inuzuka Akita , specialized in more destructive techniques and her other partner, Moso Oroka, specialized in genjutsu, which would never work on a Jinchuuriki. If only their old sensei was here. He could just take out that brat's tenketsu and be done with it but ever since they were promoted to Chunin, they were going on more and more missions alone.

Before Muta's team could decide on a plan of action, the Jinchuuriki jumped farther than they thought humanly possible for a short little boy his size and crashed right into Oroka, knocking her out. 'Yikes' thought Muta, inwardly cringing. Oroka was never physically strong, and that's got to hurt. But the Jinchuuriki got up like it was nothing and pointed at her, shouting about how he was going to make them all regret the day they turned to evil. The Jinchuuriki made another charge at her, but she easily dodged and he crashed into another building, destroying its wall. He apparently could still get up because he climbed at the rubble shouting about how we shouldn't underestimate him.

Muta decided that this had gone long enough, and she was just going to take her chances and physically grab the boy, hold him down, and hope that would be enough when the Jinchuuriki was seized by what seemed to be wood. It circling around his entire body like rope until he couldn't move. An ANBU with a cat mask then picked up the Jinchuuriki and jumped away without acknowledging any of them.

At first she was relieved, but then they all felt a massive level of corrupt chakra, which then quickly dissipated.

Confused and somewhat reassured that the Jinchuuriki was at least being watched by ANBU, Muta decided to get the report from these kids and escort them to Konoha's Information Department. She wanted to clean her hands of this mess as quickly as possible.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto was just about to teach the lady with the weird coat and sunglasses a lesson when he when something began to wrap around him. At first he thought they were snakes and tried to wriggle free, but he realized it was actually wood. This made him more frantic because he knew it was some kind of Ninja Technique. But the more he struggled, the sleepier he got and the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was the look of fear in everyone's eyes, even Sakura's.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Naruto awoke, he found himself knee deep in water in what seemed to be some kind of sewer. 'Eew, what is this place?' he asked himself. It was dark, but oddly enough he could still make out his surroundings. As he was observing the area, he felt like something was calling to him. Feeling that it was better to go check it out than sit around and wait for nothing, Naruto followed the voice.

As he got closer to the voice, it didn't keep getting louder, making Naruto wonder how it was possible. The voice seem to end when he reached the bars of a huge jail cell with a lock bigger than the size of his entire body. Instead of a keyhole, it had small piece of paper with weird kanji sticking on it. But then Naruto had to stop admiring the lock when the occupant of the cell became visible, he yelped and fell back into the water.

Terrible fear and wonder gripped Naruto as he stared at the enormous beast in front of him. If someone had told him to describe the beast Naruto would be at a loss for words. Although it had a superficial resemblance to a fox, it also looked nothing like it. In fact, it looked like nothing Naruto had ever seen before, as if it came from another world. Its snout was so perfect and detailed, down the last follicle of hair, like every other canine's snout was based on this one. Its ears were so long and pointed that it gave the beast an exotic, mysterious physique. And its color, Naruto had never seen a red so red that it made every other red only a pale imitation. And those tails. There were so many of them. And they were so beautiful and perfect. They further gave the beast an ethereal and otherworldly feel.

 _So you have finally made your presence known, human. Have you come for more power?_

Naruto could only quiver at the booming and commanding voice that seemed to resonate with the walls of the sewer themselves.

"I-I don't know why I'm here. Who are you?"

 _So you have not been informed of your status? Very well, I am Kurama. Although, you humans seem to prefer the Nine-Tailed Fox. You are currently in your seal, I believe, that is holding me captive._

"But I-I thought the Fourth Hokage killed the the Nine-Tails?"

 _A demon as advanced as I cannot be killed. Rather my chakra was sealed inside you._

Wait, the Kyuubi's chakra was sealed inside him? He had the Kyuubi in him? It just didn't make sense. The Kyuubi was supposed to be taller than any building in Konoha, including Hokage Tower. It was supposed to have killed thousands of ninja before the Fourth defeated it.

Naruto sat there, in the sewer water, as a look of understanding passed over him. That's why no one really liked him except Old Man Hokage. It was also why all the civilians and even some Ninja hated him. He was dangerous. Everyone was scared of him, even Sakura.

 _I see you are now comprehending the enormity of your status. You who carry enormous power, forever burdened with prejudice and loneliness._

Naruto just sat there, getting more and more angry at the unfairness of the world. Why couldn't he just be like everyone else. Why did it have to be him. Before Naruto could continue with his dark thoughts, Kurama's loud and booming voice broke his thoughts.

 _However, do not turn to hate and darkness, instead pull the seal to fully unlock my chakra and I will give you power of unimaginable levels that will make all who see you fall with respect and adoration._

If he had all that power everyone would surely recognize him. Before Naruto could pull it though, a look of fear passed over him. The Fourth locked the beast away to protect everyone. He couldn't just let it out.

 _I see you fear for your Village. Do not fret, boy. As you can see below, some of my chakra always leaks out. The seal won't let me out, it only limits how much power you have access to._

Looking down, Naruto could see Kyuubi was right. Some of his chakra was leaking into the water and out of the bars of the jail cell. A sea of red chakra was moving deeper and deeper away. He oddly wondered why he missed it before.

But that settled it. He wanted more power and if that seal was limiting him, it had to go. At first the seal wouldn't budge, but then it started to move. As Naruto peeled more and more of the seal, he felt a lot of excitement run through his veins. He could practically feel the power that he was going to wield. As he was halfway through pulling the seal out, a blinding yellow flash was the only warning he had before a hand jerkily moved his hand away and pushed him to the ground.

Getting over the pain he felt, Naruto was stunned at who was standing before him. The Fourth Hokage. Even Naruto, who wasn't the best at paying attention, recognized Yondaime whose photographs and paintings were in practically every building in Konoha.

"Naruto? Is that you? What are you doing pulling the seal?" the Yondaime said.

When Naruto just stared in disbelief, he made to get closer to Naruto when they both flinched at the loud, primal roar that bellowed across the sewer. A huge wave of red, venomous chakra leaked out of the cell and it was headed right for them. Instead of panicking like Naruto, the Fourth went through handsigns blindingly fast and pointed the palm of his hand at the incoming wave and a shield of blue chakra protected them both. He did then did a one handed seal with his free hand and pulled the seal back over the lock.

Naruto watched in amazement as the red chakra dissipated. So this was the power of the Yondaime. But Naruto was further astonished when he hugged him roughly and started crying. Naruto didn't know what to do. No one had ever hugged him like that. Really, he couldn't remember anyone getting physically close enough to actually hug him.

"Oh come on, don't leave your pops hanging. I had to live in a state of limbo for years, my soul not able to move on, to have this moment. But seeing you right now made adding some of my chakra to the seal all the worthwhile" the Yondaime said.

"Y-your my dad? I thought I was an orphan."

"Of course I'm your dad. You practically look like a mini-me. And what are you saying? You can't be an orphan. You have a whole clan."

"But I've lived alone my whole life."

At first there was a look of shock on the Yondaime's face and then anger? Naruto couldn't tell because only his eyebrows seemed to move. "What about Jiraiya? Or Tsunade? Or Kakashi? Or Asuma? Or Biwako?" the Yondaime asked.

"Um, I've never heard of those people. Are they related to me as well?" Naruto said before he added "wait, I think I've heard the name Jiraiya before but I've never seen him."

"Yeah they're related to you or practically related to you. I thought at least one of them would raise you. So have you been living alone all this time? You know I lived alone when I was your age, but don't let all that money and fame get to your head," he said with a smile once he schooled his features.

Naruto just didn't know how to respond at first to that. "Um, I've kinda lived my whole life in the Orphanage and I get the normal stipend all orphans get so I don't think I'll have that problem."

The Yondaime seemed to look at incredulous at hearing this. "You said you lived in the Orphanage? But … you're a Senju, the Royal Family of Konoha and Fire Nation."

"Um, yeah, the Sandaime kinda said that no one knows who my family were and that they probably died in the Nine-Tails attack."

"What is the Sandaime up to?" Minato said to himself but Naruto could still hear him.

"Enough about that for now, I don't have much time, so Naruto how about you tell me about yourself before I have to pass on."

Naruto talked and talked, telling him about how his days go usually go. He also talked about what he likes, what he hates, and his dreams of being a Ninja becoming Hokage. When he started talking about the pranks he does on the villagers and how they deserve it for calling him a demon and looking at him hate and stuff, the Yondaime promptly hugged him again.

"It must be tough having the whole Village hate or fear you and to be so alone" he said. He then let go, looking right at Naruto. "But don't ever give up or give in to the Kyuubi. You're a Senju, remember that." Seeing Naruto nod, he said, "I'm out of time, but your mother should appear here in a little bit."

"My mom? How is she? What was she like" Naruto asked quickly.

"I'll let her explain that" he said chuckling. "Good luck, Naruto" he said as he dissolved into the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Third Hokage was walking down the broad corridors of Hokage Tower as he made his way to the Council Chambers, sighing as he went. He was getting way too old for this. No one likes politicking, even if he was the best at it.

"What's the situation in the village?" the Sandaime asked his Press Secretary Sarutobi Hatsugen.

"Since the incident occured close to the Uchiha District, most of the Village is unaware. However, among the Uchiha, rumours are flying fast. It won't be long before everyone knows."

"Then we don't have much time. Instruct the Chronicle to put out that it was just a training protocol and schedule a press conference later for me later in the day" the Third replied. Apparently, as the ANBU Tenzo was transporting Naruto to the Hospital, he began leaking demonic chakra. But the odd thing was as quickly as it came, it receded. So Hiruzen ordered Naruto be locked away safely in the Sealing Cave and to have a team from the Seal Corps to stand by and be at the ready. He would make sure Naruto's seal was fine later but right now he needed to make sure Naruto was politically safe. Since most Ninja read the Konoha Chronicle, the newspaper of record for the Leaf, it was the best way to assuage any rumours that might come in the wake of this incident.

Entering the Council Chambers with his ANBU guards, the last thing he heard before he closed the doors behind him was the fading "Hai, Hokage-sama" of Hatsugen as he went out to complete his task.

Looking around the Council Table, he could notice all the various Clan Heads of Konoha already seated and ready. As the Hokage, he was always the last to enter.

 _All Rise for the Sandaime Hokage, Lord Hiruzen of Clans Sarutobi and Senju, Ruler of the Evergreene to the North and the Broad Leaf to the South, Guardian of Konoha and all of Fire Nation, Master of the All Five Elements, and God of Shinobi._

All the occupants of the room rose from hearing the ANBU Commander's muffled voice.

 _Presiding will be Lady Tsume of House Shirudo of Clan Inuzuka as Nidaime Ho'ashi, Guardian to the North, and Chairman of the Great Shinobi Council._

The Ho'ashi position was created after the First Shinobi World War when the Inuzuka Clan's Matsugakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Pines) was dissolved and the Inuzuka joined Konoha. It essentially serves as the No. 2, not only as the Chief of Staff for the Hokage but also as the Chief Foreign Policy Officer able to make binding treaties and agreements on behalf of the Village. The Hokage is literally the "Shadow of the Fire" never leaving the Village as a shadow never leaves a body while the Ho'ashi is literally the "Feet of the Fire", leaving the Village on behalf of its interests.

 _Observing will be the Hokage's Advisors, the Chunin Commander, and the President of the Civilian Council._

 _The Great Shinobi Council is now in session._

As usual, the Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku, takes point. "There are a lot of rumours, Hokage-sama. I've already spoken to my son, but I want to get your take on the situation."

"Ah, yes. Right to the point as always, Shikaku-san. Well, Naruto, it seems has begun to tap into the power sealed inside him all those years ago. The Seal worked perfectly as it was always designed to do, and pushed the chakra back inside him" the Sandaime answered.

"But inside the Village? Is that how the Seal is supposed to work, Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, many of my constituents are worried that the Container might be too unstable to be allowed in the Village" Nikibi Donyoku, the President of the Civilian Council added.

"Well, as you all know, the Fourth Hokage used a new and more powerful sealing technique from the Uzumaki Clan called the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It keeps the Kyuubi's power and influence completely locked away. I'm sure you've seen the energetic little boy and how he shows no influence from the Demon locked inside him. However, the Seal also allows little Naruto to activate and use the Kyuubi's power after a certain time. Today, he just happened to unlock the Kyuubi's power, but the Seal worked as it should and pushed back any demonic chakra. Really, it's a work of genius." In reality, the Sandaime didn't know how the seal was supposed to work; no one did. But in the world of the politics as it is the world of ninja, a lie said confidently isn't a lie at all.

"Now that we have that covered could Fugaku explain to us why one of his clan members led the Heirs of our Clans to danger?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

Fugaku knew Inoichi was just trying to rile him up or more likely test him; the Head of Konoha's Information Department was an expert in psychological warfare after all. The way he gave his answer would of course be just as important as the actual answer he gave. Speaking with confidence from his years as a veteran Ninja and Chief of the Military Police, he replied "I've already spoken to Uchiha Akito. He was coming home from a day in the park with some of the Heirs of your Clans when two Ninja who were illegally selling Secret Techniques attacked them. Akuto was able to take one down while the other fled. The perpetrator was later found by the Leaf Police Force and is in custody."

"Still, a small child to take down two Ninja? Impressive. I'm assuming he's studying in the Police Institute?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked.

"Actually, no. He's had no formal education." Fugaku said.

"Well, that's a shame. He seems very talented. It wouldn't be because of a certain rumour that he's of mixed parentage, would it?" Hiashi responded.

Fugaku knew Hiashi was just trying to score political points but it made him angry nonetheless. Still, he didn't let any emotions seep into his demeanor. "I have no knowledge of him having such status and even if he did, it wouldn't affect his chances to enter the Institute" he cooly answered.

"I think we're getting off-topic" Danzo said. As one the Hokage's Advisors, he's allowed to observe all meetings but doesn't have any voting power. "You mentioned that the Fourth Hokage designed the Seal to allow young Naruto to use the Kyuubi's power for the Village's benefit. Since he has now unlocked that power, you are planning to have him trained, yes?"

"No, not until he's graduated from the Academy at least. We want to make sure that he's properly developed and has had as normal a childhood as we can give him before he starts his duties as a Jinchuuriki for the Village" the Sandaime answered.

"Surely, he should have had some early training to prepare him before that. I have trained many powerful Ninja before, Hokage-sama, and I believe I can make him into a very powerful tool to protect Konoha" Danzo replied.

"Yes, well, we all know how … extreme your methods can be. But I believe the Academy will be sufficient preparation; however, I may allow him to join and graduate early if he's ready and willing, which I'm sure he is" the Sandaime said with a hint of finality.

The rest of the council meeting dealt with various Villagers matters including new laws signed by the Hokage and allocation of funding. Before the meeting could end, however, Fugaku spoke up. "Do you have any updates on the investigations into the Nine-Tails incident, Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, yes, the investigations into the night of the attack. Well, they're still on-going but we may know soon what happened."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama. You know it couldn't possibly have been an Uchiha. I've already made my report and accounted for every Policemember. Besides, I'm the only one with a Mangekyou and I was there with you the entire time."

"I know that, Fugaku. But you can't deny that the Nine-Tails was wielding some kind of Mangekyou Sharingan for a time. And someone attacked Kushina-sama, killing her guards including my wife Biwako, and brought the Demon to attack the Village" the Sanaime replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hokage-sama, truly I am. I've personally known Biwako for many years. But the longer these investigations run, the more suspicion my Clan falls under. The Leaf Police Force is losing mission requests and funding each year. Have you looked into alternative explanations for the incident. Could the Sharingan you all saw been an illusion by groups trying to sow discord in Konoha?" Fugaku asked.

"You know that wouldn't make any sense. No, its better to wait and get to the truth. Whoever was behind this is a dangerous enemy who was able to fight off the Fourth Hokage" Shikaku said.

"I understand that, Nara-san, but I'm just trying to give you explanations we could give the rest of the Village. These public investigations have to end; their an embarrassment to the Uchiha and only increasing the prejudice our Clan members face. We could still have ANBU search for answers privately" Fugaku suggested.

"Let's take a vote then" the Sandaime said. All those in favor of conducting these investigations privately raise your hand."

Only Fugaku and, surprisingly Aburame Shibi, raised their hands. Shibi promptly spoke up. "I believe we may be allowing ourselves to be influenced by more than the facts. This investigation has stalled for years with few new details revealed. I believe its time we close this chapter of our history."

"You may be forgetting, Shibi-san, that there are more resources available if it's done publicly."

"Is anyone willing to change their vote?" the Hokage asked. When no one answered, he adjourned the meeting.

Fugaku, however, left the Council Chambers seething. Why couldn't the other Clan Heads see the urgency of the situation? The longer his Clan came under suspicion, the more it would be engraved in the minds of everyone in Fire Nation that name Uchiha equates with the word traitor. 'That's probably their aim, those conniving bastards' he thought. And who's ever heard of an entire Clan being put under suspicion like this. Its unprecedented. And because of this, the usually cool-headed Clan Head just didn't know how to respond.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kurama was very angry. He was so close to freedom, he could actually feel it as the child peeled off the seal holding him back little by little. But that human who first put him in here came back and took away his chance for freedom yet again.

But no matter, he was now closer to his freedom than he had ever been. He could feel it; the seal was now much weaker and the parts of the seal that regulated the child's emotions were gone. More than once, the Kyuubi cursed this damnable seal that seemed to remove negative emotions from the kid as quickly as they came, even negative emotions that weren't caused by him. But this, in the end, turned out to be a plus because those same seals made it harder for the child to think and pay attention so he was easily able to fool him into pulling the away the seal. Even though the loss of these seals mean Naruto might be a bit smarter, they also mean he's much easier to influence. And for a thousands-year old Demon, fooling a child would be a simple matter. He could practically taste his freedom already.

And the sweet taste of freedom for him meant the bitter taste of destruction for those petulant humans who thought they could command the chakra of Kurama, the most powerful of Bijuu. And he would start with the Uchiha. Oh, he would devour every last one of them. And he would enjoy every bite.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Naruto finally woke up, he saw that he was in a bed in some kind of cave. Remembering why he was here instead of in his apartment made Naruto feel warm inside. He had a father and mother. He didn't just come from nowhere. He felt a peace of mind he knew few in the Konoha Orphanage would ever experience but all would long for.

However, when the Hokage came into the room, Naruto instantly became dejected. The Old Man he had trusted for so long had lied to him his entire life. Naruto felt betrayed and couldn't look at him in the eyes. Naruto had never felt hate before. He knew what it was but he found out at a young age that he could never hate or feel angry at someone for long. But right now, Naruto couldn't stop hating the old ninja in front of him.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" the Sandaime asked

"I'm okay, Hokage-sama."

"That's good, Naruto. But do you know why your here?" Seeing Naruto nod, he continued "You know you can't attack Ninja like that. I know you thought you were protecting your friends, but you have show caution. Those Ninja were experienced, they could have killed you."

"I know, I'm really sorry" Naruto said.

"Good. After I perform an examination on you, the medical ninja can confirm you're alright and let you out." The Sandaime was glad Naruto felt some shame for what he did since he wasn't acted like his usual self and using formalities they had long ago shed. He didn't want Naruto to get hurt. He was too important to Konoha after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Akuto's plan had come to perfect fruition. He had spent countless hours listening to Policemembers and scouting out the Village until he heard of a secret exchange between two genin. Then he researched each one to make sure he could take them on easily. He knew one of them was a genjutsu specialist so it would be a simple matter of knowing to 'Kai' everytime he did handseals. The other one was an unknown, he oddly couldn't find much about him. That's why Akuto first quickly took him out as he knew the other one wouldn't be much of challenge once you knew his trick. And he was proven right when he chose to run away.

Yes, no one could ruin this moment; not even his father who was looking at him like he grew an extra brain, which might be the only logical explanation to why he was currently breakdancing in his room in his underpants. Apparently, this world never heard of breakdance or any dance for that matter. Seriously, is killing each other the only thing people knew how to do here? They really need to learn about hobbies or sports. Then again, a lack of sports is probably why people kill each other here so much.

"Uh, I'll just leave you to your business, then" his father said as he closed the door.

'I can feel embarrassed later' he thought to himself. Right now, he had to celebrate his triumph. Fugaku had come to him after the incident and started throwing a million questions at him, which Akuto answered with practiced ease. But, before he left, he told him that he would join the Institute. It would be a month late but he knew he could make up the difference. The real question would be how strong he was and how he would stack up with the other Recruits, including Sasuke.

The only hiccup to his otherwise flawless plan was Naruto's intervention. He felt the leakage of demonic chakra just like everyone else, but the ANBU must have taken care of it because it immediately went away.

Well, whatever. Naruto will probably just go back to pranking the hell out of the villagers. He couldn't have changed the timeline that much from one fight anyway. He needed to focus on his real enemy: Itachi Uchiha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks for reading. Please remember to review and favorite!


End file.
